Luv Hurts
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A very personal fic. It's a song fic based on the Travis song "Luv"


Luv Hurts

**Luv Hurts**

**By Chris Devlin**

**AN: Well, here's another Travis song fic, based on one of their lesser known songs "Luv". I hope you all appreciate this fic because it's very personal.**

Moonlight shone down onto the dark landscape, occasionally highlighting buildings within the Pokémon League Trainer's Village. It highlighted the trees, the shops, the restaurants, the chalets and it highlighted the tears on Ash Ketchum's face. He stood on the balcony of the chalet they had been assigned, staring out over the Indigo Plateau. He'd been there for over an hour, tears running down his face, dripping onto the ground below him. He was muttering under his breath, which condensed and turned into mist in the cold night air. Ash didn't notice the cold, or the fact he was muttering, or even the fact that he'd been crying non-stop for just over an hour. He was vaguely aware of voices in the room behind him though, asking each other if they should _"go talk to him"_. He hoped they wouldn't, he wanted to be alone. A voice he recognized as Brock's agreed with him. _"I think we should leave him for now. Give him time."_ he said. Ash nearly smiled. Brock always could understand what he would want. Unlike Misty. When she told him, he couldn't believe it. He could hardly bear to bring the words to his attention, never mind think about them. But he had to. He forced himself to. "I don't feel the way I thought I did" she had said. He mulled them over, drowning in the ocean of despair they had poured upon him. With this came fresh tears, trailing new paths down his face to the ground. He continued sobbing, rubbing his eyes every so often. Eventually he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he pulled out the dog-eared photo that sat there. It was of him and Misty, the third week after they had gotten together. They were on a beach, Ash buried up to his neck in sand and Misty kissing him teasingly on the lips. He looked at it, running his fingers over the image of Misty one last time. More tears flowed from him, and he let them as he dropped the photo. A brief gust of wind caught it, sending it spiraling into the sky and over the trees as it blew itself out of his life. Lowering his head he stared at the ground. He remained that way for several minutes, thinking about how much she had changed his life. Music drifted over from the neighboring chalet, catching Ash's attention. He recognized the song, and resented it immediately. Making to move inside he heard Misty's voice in the room, and decided just to put up with the song that was so relevant to his situation.

What's so wrong,

Why the face so long

Is it over?

And where you going that

You no longer belong here?

And distance tells you that

distance must come between love.

Where have you been, luv?

When the mistake we made

Was in never having planned to fall in love. Luv

Singing this song

Singing along

Makes it easier for me to see you go.

But in doing so

In letting you go

It only serves to show me

That I'm still in love with you.

Singing this song

Singing along

Makes it easier for me to see you go.

But in doing so

In letting you go

It only serves to show me

That I'm still in love with you.

So what's so wrong

Why the face so long

Are you changing?

And where you been to that

You no longer remember?

And distance tells you that

Distance must come between love

Where have you been, Luv?

It's just the chance we took

Having never ever planned to fall in love, Luv.

It's just the chance we took

Having never ever planned to fall in love, Luv.

It's just the chance we took

Having never ever planned to fall in love, Luv.

Luv.

The song did it's worst. The tears flowed more than they ever had, coating his eyes and cheeks in their salty residue. He put his head in his hands, and kicked in violent frustration at the wooden barrier of the balcony. "Why?" is all he said. "Why?"

AN: Ok. I would give you some background on this, but as I said above it's very personal and I would rather not discuss it. But anyway, you can review this if you want. I don't really care too much with this fic, it was written more for my own benefit than anything, but if you want to, then feel free.


End file.
